Cassica Almin nee Siomane
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A Cassica Viobhan nee Solis-Siomane (played by Vanessa Hudgens) is the oldest of the Siomane-Solis triplets, most known for the bad luck endured in her, so far, short life. Currently having escaped the the mirror universe, she served as a servant to Ghislain Viobahn and has choose a life away from her family in hopes of making their's less dramatic. However, now she is back, she has adjusted well and starting a family with her former master. *Cassica is authored by Katrina. Family Information Immediate Family Born January 22, 2382, Cassica is the oldest of triplets to Solis Brin (2357 - 2382) and Siomane Polren (2338). Her mother, the former Kai of Bajor, was killed in 2382 during an assassination attempt on the then Kai Pashu Eisha. In future plots, Brin does not die and eventually takes Pashu's place as the Kai until 2397 when she is ousted for her inappropriate behaviour. Cassica has four half-siblings from her mothers side, Siomane Tara (2369) and Solis Miniki (2372 - 2372) . Miniki was killed by Brin's Cardassian master shortly after she was born; Solis Antos (2382 - 2384), who, was born with Cassica as a triplet, was the result of invitro after Brin had already conceived twins. Antos' father is biologically Pashu Eisha; as well as Nerys Dorr (2381) from a brief affair between Brin and Eben Dorr. Antos died in a Klingon attack on Bajor. This leaves her only true biological sibling as her 'twin,' Siomane Terin (2382). In current plots, India Nesrin (2356) becomes the Siomane children's step-mother. Extended Family Cassica is a sister-in-law to Zayn Vondrehle through his marriage to Tara, as well as an Aunt to Sophia Vondrehle (2400); and sister-in-law to Hayden Liu-Ioan and an Aunt to Draken Liu (2398) and Zavala Liu (2401). Children Dominic Dhow Born December 23, 2398, Dominic is the older twin both to Cassica and Chiaro Dhow. Conceived on Fenris, Cassica had a brief sexual relationship with the man in charge of the people on Fenris. Not on injections and a twin herself, she got pregnant at the young age of 16. Upon leaving the planet, Dominic was adopted out by Tara Vondrehle and Zayn Vondrehle. Felicity Dhaja Born December 23, 2398, Felcity is the younger twin both to Cassica and Chiaro Dhow. Conceived on Fenris, Cassica had a brief sexual relationship with the man in charge of the people on Fenris. Not on injections and a twin herself, she got pregnant at the young age of 16. Upon leaving the planet, Felicity was adopted out by Tara Vondrehle and Zayn Vondrehle. Jasilos Viobahn Born December 09, 2399, Jase is the first child between Cassica and Ghislain Viobahn. He was 'born' the day he was taken from his mother and placed inside of an incubator to further develop. He is Bajoran/El Aurian like his half-siblings. He was named after Ghislain's father Jasilos. Natalie Viobahn Born February 14, 2401, Natalie is the second child between Cassica and Ghislain Viobahn. She is Bajor/El Aurian like her half-siblings. Personal Life Noah Almin As public/highschool sweethearts, the two were together for much of their teenage lives until Noah's mUniverse side took over and turned him for the worst. As Noah Almin became more violent and controlling, he was able to pit Cassica against her father and family which created a rift. Soon enough, Cassica had alienated her parents and fell victim to Noah, eventually being raped and left for dead. After being found, she recovered only to attempt suicide. Cassica's memories were blocked using a mindmeld and she attempted to recover, though always had a strange attraction to the boy even after he was healed. Chiaro Dhow Stranded on the planey Fenris near Starbase 60, Cassica met Chiaro Dhow who was also a half-mUniverse denizen. He struggled with violent outbursts and fits of passion, prompting her to be cooperative with the man. Engaging in a sexual relationship to help her and the other's stranded with her, she conceived twins. After giving birth and finding a rescue party, she convinced Chiaro to come with her back to Bajor. Cassica slipped into depression however and Chiaro opted to have his mUniverse curse cured by Zayn Vondrehle's treatment. This resulted in him losing nearly a century of memories, no longer recognizing Cassica or their children. Ghislain Viobahn Kidnapped into the mUniverse, Cassica was bought by Gul Ghislain Viobahn and kept as his servant/slave. Having choosen a life away from her family in hopes of allowing them to move on, she did not fight the circumstances of her arrival. Through her experiences in the mUniverse, Cassica received four piercings - both nipples, her bellybutton and her clitoris. Soon enough, Cassica conceived a child by the Gul and the man started to get warmer affections. One day, Cassica was attacked by guards, prompting Ghislain to realize his value in her over the loyalty he placed in Brosan. Taking Cassica to the other side, he remainds with her there and they plan to marry. Education and Career Having competed highschool, Cassica always invisioned herself as a marine biologist, however her bad luck has resulted in little to not education towards that goal. Category:Bajoran Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Science Category:Reference Character